beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.09.01 - The Twins Reconnect
Ethan Carver is in the kitchen, folding laundry at the table. There are two baskets: his own and Aiden's, and he's expertly sorting everything into the two baskets. His iPod is in the station, and...Guh! He's listening to the Barebackstreet...er, Backstreet Boys. Like he's twelve again. There's a faint hint of seafood in the room. The door opens and Aiden enters, accompanied by the unmistakable smell of take-out. He appears a moment later in the doorway, flashing a big grin, and says, "Hey, bro. Guess who picked up burg--" he trails off, sniffing, and suddenly looks a bit guilty. "Aw, shit. Did you cook?" Ethan Carver looks up from the plaid flannel boxers he's folding, cocking one brow. "Just a seafood salad," he says, tossing the boxers into Aiden's basket. "Didn't feel like cooking anything heavy the day before mini-break ends. You got burgers? You better've gotten enough fries for both of us, 'cuz I'm not sharing." Aiden relaxes, smirking, and says, "Don't worry, I got plenty of fries. Also got another burger and some onion rings, in case your baby boy was around... but if not, then he can eat seafood salad later and we can just eat like fat-asses tonight." He sets the bag down on the counter, idly clapping Ethan on the back as he passes, and then goes to rummage in the fridge. "What've we got to drink? I didn't wanna deal with cups on the bike." "Coke, juice, milk, beer," Ethan says, finishing up the laundry, then moving both baskets to a side bench, out of the way. "Water, of course. Don't drink all the beer, it's mostly for company." He's so damned domestic sometimes. Moving to the cabinets, he snags a couple of plates. "Grab me a Coke. And my baby boy has a name, ya know." Aiden returns a moment later, offering Ethan a beer. "I thought his name was 'Baby Boy'?" he teases. Then he sits down in a chair at the table and shakes his head. "Liam, whatever. The adorable brat with the rage issues. The rage-puppy. I know." He looks thoughtful for a second, then snatches a shirt from the pile and starts to do his best job of folding it. Ethan Carver cocks a brow again, looking at the beer in his hand. "Rage Puppy, I like that one. He does have anger issues." He heads to the fridge, trading the beer for a cola without comment. "And I know he's a little immature. Okay, maybe a lot immature. But once you get to know him...." He turns back, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "What're you doing? Are you...folding laundry?" His brows draw together, and he moves closer, placing the back of his hand against Aiden's forehead. "Okay, no fever, so that leaves pod person. Who are you, and what've you done with my brother?" Rolling his eyes a little, Aiden sets down his beer and puts the (halfway decently) folded shirt on a pile. "What, I can't sometimes help? I was bored. You're taking up the table. I wanna eat! So let's get the damn thing clear. Sheeze." And he goes back to it, putting up a front of casual annoyance. Ethan Carver still looks somewhat skeptical, but puts down the plates and grabs another pair of boxers, these definitely his. "You missed me," he says with a little grin. "Hadta wash your own underwear all by yourself for a month, and now you appreciate me. I get it, I missed you too. Sometimes I'd leave a plate in the living room for two, even three hours before sticking it in the dishwasher." Knowing Ethan, it was probably no longer than fifteen minutes, but it's the thought that counts. He drops the folded boxers in his basket, then grabs a shirt. "It sucked," Aiden admits with a shrug. "Now don't get all gay about it, huh?" The words are harsh, but his tone is... actually a lot more affectionate than otherwise. It's brash, macho love, but it's Aiden's kind of love, anyway. He continues folding clothes, occasionally stopping to sip the beer. Eventually, he asks, "So, tell me about Liam, huh? What do I need to do to make sure he doesn't go rage-pup and make me beat him down?" Ethan Carver lets out a small laugh, giving his eyes a roll. "Okay, Liam. Huh. Yeah, it's gonna happen. He's gonna go rage-pup on you and make you pin him down." He eyes Aiden, laying the shirt into his basket, then grabbing another. "Pin, not beat. If I'm around, let me hold him, that calms him right down. But if not, just make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. Including himself. Don't provoke him." He pauses, taking a sip of Coke. "So basically, don't be you." Snorting, Aiden says, "When he does, I'll let you hold him, change his diaper, and give him a bottle if it helps. But if it's just me... well, okay, I won't beat him down. And I'll try not to hurt his widdle feelings." He shrugs. "But if he rages out at me, I'm not just gonna take it. Don't worry. We won't break each other." He swigs the beer again, reaching for a pair of shorts. "But what's the story besides the rage, huh? He's not exactly much like your exes." Ethan Carver folds a pair of socks, frowning a bit. "He had rage issues even before Scott bit him. Like, diagnosed and everything. And you know how hard the change is at first, how hard it is to control yourself. I seem to remember you beating the crap out of Davey Watkins in sixth grade, just because you saw us holding hands." He glances over at his brother, tossing the socks into Aiden's basket. "And yeah, he's nothing like any of my exes. He's...I dunno. It's like he needs me." He shrugs one shoulder, looking away again. "It's nice feeling needed sometimes." Aiden wrinkles his nose and starts doing socks, too. He hates folding socks. They're so... unfoldable. But he committed to helping, and he sticks with it. "Yeah, that's kind of it. Look, I mean, not to be weird, but I thought you were, like... y'know. A submissive, or whatever they call it. He's a puppy." Ethan Carver stares at Aiden for a long moment, then bursts into laughter, throwing his head back. "Oh my God, you actually thought about this, didn't you? Like, you imagined me doin' it and everything." He tosses socks into his basket, then pretends to wipe away a tear, still clearly amused. "I'm not a submissive, Aiden. I mean, I can be, I guess? I definitely prefer bottoming, but I'm perfectly happy bottoming from the top." He pauses, cocking his head to one side. "That means I can be dominant and still like taking it up the tailpipe, in case you're wondering. I can find a video to demonstrate...." Snorting at this, Aiden says, "I've heard you doin' it enough times to know how it usually goes, dork." His brow creases, and he actually looks a bit surprised as Ethan explains all that. "Wait, 'bottoming from the top'? That's a thing?" He makes a Who the hell knew? sort of face, then shrugs. "Okay. Cool. So you like to get stuffed, but you're okay with telling people where to stick it. Respectable." Another sip of beer. Ethan Carver snorts a quick giggle, eyes rolling. "We were both Alphas, man. You know how hard it is to give up that sort of control. But yeah, it's a thing. Sometimes called 'power bottoming', basically means I'm aggressive about getting what I want. And I'm pretty versatile, too. Danny, he wasn't a top at all, and I was more than happy to give him what he wanted." He sighs then, eyes going distant for a long moment. "Damn, he had a hot little ass, didn't he? The sort you just wanna sink your teeth into..." Aiden doesn't even look. He just reaches over to lightly smack Ethan on the back of the head. "Hey, you're with rage-puppy now, remember? And you're the one who's gonna get teeth sunk into his ass, sounds like." He smirks a little. "Anyways, I've come a long way since sixth grade. I'm actually glad that the male half of the world gets to experience the perfection of a Carver ass." Smirking even more, he adds, "Provided it's not mine. And Watkins still had it coming. I'' heard he actually called you his bitch in front of a bunch of his friends so they'd think he was tough." Ethan Carver rubs the back of his head dramatically, then gapes at Aiden for a moment. "He...? That little bitch. He said I was...? He was too afraid to even kiss me! I had to do all the work. Ugh, I swear." He shakes his head, taking another gulp of Coke. "Good thing I don't know where he is today, I'd totally kick his ass myself. Probably up to his armpits in skanky girls, still trying to show how tough he is." He grabs another pair of socks, the laundry pile very low now, as he leans back just enough to get a look at Aiden's backside. "Too bad though. Perfection like ours should be shared with the whole world. You have no idea how popular twin videos are, dude. We could make a mint." He's doing his best to keep a straight face, but his eyes are alight with humor. Aiden gets that ''I will so beat you look in his eye as he says, "I don't do sex tapes. Especially not with you!" He shakes his head in mock disgust. "Anyway, it works out. You spread the glutes gospel to the dudes, and I'll take care of the ladies. Everybody wins." He finishes the last pair of socks, grabbing another pair of boxer-briefs. After a moment, he snorts again and breaks into a snicker. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I can't picture Liam 'topping' anybody. I mean, you were there the other night. His big moment was when he fell in a hole." He pauses then makes a Hey, how 'bout that sort of face. "Of course, I guess those are good instincts. I mean, you want him to 'fall' in your hole, right?" Ethan Carver groans, closing his eyes, though he's grinning. "Stop, just stop. God, now that's all I can think about." His eyes open as he reaches over to slug his brother's shoulder playfully. "Thanks a lot, numbnuts. Now I'm gonna be spending all my time thinking up traps I can set to trip him. And knowing how clumsy he is? He's gonna miss entirely and end up humping my elbow or something." He folds another t-shirt, a quick shiver running up his spine, then tries to change the subject. "But speaking of ladies, how're you doing in that department? I mean, you had a whole week of school without me around to distract the fairer sex, right? So spill, you meet anyone?" Aiden grimaces and then laughs a bit, reaching up to massage his shoulder. "Damn. Someone's been hitting the gym." He laughs even harder at the idea of Liam humping the wrong spot, clutching at his abdomen. Of course, at the question about lady prospects, his expression darkens, and he says bluntly, "Don't wanna talk about it. Girls are nuts." He pointedly folds the last shirt and pair of boxers, putting them in their baskets, and says, "C'mon. Burgers are getting cold." He grabs the sack of food, puts it on the table, and pulls out a double bacon cheeseburger, which he unwraps and then bites into, almost savagely. Girls. Ethan Carver chuckles as he slides one of the plates toward Aiden, keeping the other for himself as he sits across the table. "Well, of course girls are nuts. That's what makes 'em girls." He grabs a burger for himself, along with some fries. "Well, that and boobs, I guess. If you're into those things. Which you are, for some reason. But that's the price you hafta pay if you wanna get to touch boobs, right? You put up with the nutso behavior, and hopefully they put out. And that, dear brother, is why I'm into guys. I get to touch nuts, but don't hafta out up with nutso." Shrugging, Aiden says, "Hey, everybody likes boobs. 'Course, I'm more of a--" he stops, trailing off, and rolls his eyes at Ethan. "Well, wouldn't want to make poor Liam feel insecure." He snickers a bit, but his mood improves immediately, and he resumes munching on his burger. He snags the other bag of fries, then divides the onion rings between the two of them. He even does it fairly! Ethan Carver swallows his first bite of burger, swallowing. "You're more what, an ass man? 'Cuz I don't think you've taken the time to truly appreciate Liam's ass. Sure, it's not a nice round bubble-butt, but it's small, tight, and muscular. You should see the way it clenches when he's doing chin-ups, man, it's a thing of beauty." He narrows his eyes a bit, mentally counting the onion rings, then giving Aiden an odd look. A moment later, his expression changes again. "Oh hey, I keep forgetting to warn you about this girl named Eve. I think Liam's brother has a little crush on her, but she's way out of his league. How do I put this nicely? She's...very opinionated." "Huh," Aiden says, raising his eyebrows. "Well, that's certainly a... picture." He munches on his burger a bit, then shakes his head. And then he forgets whatever he was going to say, instead glaring at Ethan. "You tell me that now?" He grumbles, shoving a few fries in his face, and chews with an air of absolute irritation. Ethan Carver's eyes light with amusement again. "Ah, so you've met her? Oh God, you're not doing her, are you? Dude, you could do so much better. See, this, this right here is why we need to stick together. We're apart for one month, I get hooked by a rage-puppy, and you're all caught up in a psycho-wench's boob-web. None of this woulda happened if we'd stuck together." He dips a single fry into some catsup, then nibbles on it. "We'd both be free to go 'round breaking up boy-girl couples, like the old days. Man, remember that couple in Sacramento? The guy with the Bambi eyelashes, and his domineering girlfriend?" He giggles, stuffing the rest of the fry into his mouth.